The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Communication systems such as pay or subscription communication systems include a primary service provider and a user receiver device such as a set top box or integrated receiver decoder. The user device is typically provided with authorization to communicate with the primary service provider and receive services therefrom. One example of such a system is a satellite television system such as DIRECTV®. Conditional access is provided at the user device in the form of a card that allows the user device to receive and process signals from the primary service provider.
Providing secure access to data is important for a primary service provider. At certain time such as an Olympic event, networks may share coverage with other networks or service providers. Providing access to the content to customers of another service provider is desirable. Accessibility for the content is also important. An example of a type of data that may be provided includes program guide data and other types of data such as metadata associated with the guide data. Security is important for the content and to prevent others from accessing the content is important.